Land of the Dead - Steve's adventures in Minecraft
by Dark Sentinel Warrior
Summary: Steve is spending the rest of his days in Gaeodia, a Minecraft world essentially. Not much is known about this world and Steve is twitching for adventure so he decides to explore it. What will he encounter? What secrets will he uncover? And what will he do?


Hey, I'm Steve. I live in the world of Gaeodia, or if you want to put it simple, I live in a block world, basically Minecraft. I wasn't born here. I used to live on Earth but I was a bad kid, a thief. I was then sent to Juvie for a while and sent here to redeem myself by killing Herobrine and I did. Unfortunately I am not allowed to come back to Earth and I am completely fine with that. It's been great ever since, we've been at our city named Anatolia that we built. We spend our days at the gym, at the pool, at the basketball court, and playing video games.

Interesting stuff happens here, I played Minecraft on my Xbox I brought from home and Kaelab saw me and laughed. This world is LITERALLY Minecraft, All I had to do was go outside and make a house. Plus there is more stuff so why was I even playing it.

Also we don't have to go to school. Some of us chose to go to the Grand Arch Academy on Arch (Notch's kingdom) but most of us study redstone circuitry back at home. I made and programmed a few robots already. They're not as advanced as iron golems because iron golems are actually living creatures, but still pretty cool

Monday After a month of nothing to do, we decided to go on an adventure. I read about the dimensions the Twilight Forest, the Land of the Dead, and the Land of the Unknown. Let me explain, the Twilight Forest is a forest of HUGE trees and dense foliage. It is quite dark there and you can still see the stars in broad daylight. Lots of creatures such as flying insects, different kinds of plants, and a race called the Dark Elves live there. We actually met 2 of them, Arius and Arwen. They grew up there and came here to fight Herobrine.

The Land of the Dead is where all the dead people go. The sky is blood red, and it is even darker than the Twilight Forest. There are LOTS of undead such as zombies, and there is a large city named Necropolis. It is where all the dead people live. Who knows, I might meet my grandmother there.

The Land of the Unknown is another dimension. Not much is known about it hence the name. The last person who went there thousands of years ago said they found boulders of Godstone which is what my sword is made out of. I actually didn't own the sword originally, it was given to Herobrine's son Terminus but I killed him. I also have an Adamant sword given to my Father which I killed (My dad was a general in Herobrine's army) The last sword I own is the Tooth of Sylvyrin which is a tooth of a slain dragon. It was originally owned by a ruler on Earth named Eren the High Priest but Herobrine found the sword in his mausoleum and used it.  
It can turn enemies into stone and is the most powerful weapon known to man.

We will also be going to the Moon, yeah. Ancient civilizations went to the moon here before regularly. It shows how advanced they really were. We on Earth spend millions of dollars to go to the moon every time and only 12 astronauts have ever went on. These people went to the moon as often as how we on Earth fly on planes. There is even a race on the moon, the Moon Elves and Diamondkin. They are villagers and elves with blue skin and the ability to survive in very thin air for a limited amount of time. The moon also has a breathable atmosphere but it is quite thin.

Also something to say, the world is huge. It is a cube and every side is 60,000 kilometers in diameter. It is literally bigger than Neptune. Also the Moon here is bigger and denser than Earth. The gravity of the moon of Earth is 1/6th. The gravity of the moon here is 1/2 of Earths. and the gravity of here is 1 1/2 of Earth. I'm good at math am I.

Anyways, we formed an expedition party. My best friend Kaelab and his girlfriend Aria are coming along. My other best friend Cobalt is coming. Also Alina, Herobrine's daughter is coming with us. Before you ask, she's nice.  
She fights against Herobrine and she is also good at it so we recruited her. Also 2 kids Michael and Jonah are coming along. Someone I wish I can invite is Zach and Xander. They are the best fighters we have, but they are busy setting up a communications tower in Verdania, another continent.

Tuesday It was the big day, we were leaving to visit the Twilight Forest. To make a portal we dug a 2x2 hole in the ground and put flowers all around it. We then dropped a diamond and stood back. It was a pool of portal essence. Now we had to jump in and it worked! We were in the Twilight Forest.

There was a problem though: there was no exit portal and nobody brought an extra diamond with them. "I guess we're staying here for a while" Kaelab blurted. We climbed the tallest tree we can find and deployed our elytras. We had redstone-powered jet engines which let us fly for long distances. I saw a giant tower, a dungeon. It is where the Naga lives which is a serpent more powerful than the Ender Dragon but less powerful than Sylvyrin.

We decided to stop at a base of a giant tree. There was a cave in the roots, this was our home for a while. We started cooking dinner, I got some bread and porkchops I got from home and we all ate some. We decided to learn about the plants and animals that lives here before it got dark. We saw these huge fireflies that we put in jars.

Wednesday We were just going to kill the Naga boss mob and get the fuck out. We went to a square stony field. There we saw the Naga. It was a huge snake that attacks you by running you over. I used my Adamant and Godsteel sword to cut it. I am NOT using the Tooth of Sylvyrin because it will turn the boss into stone and we won't get its loot.

I jumped at it and stabbed it in its mouth. It did some damage but it got SO mad and ran me over. I fell back on the ground. Alina and Kaelab caught me in my tracks. "Steve you gotta be more careful" they said. "Yeah.. I sure do..."

Everyone killed it without me, no fair! Well it was my fault for being an idiot. Anyways, the boss dropped the items we needed: Time Crystals. We used it to craft a portal.

The portal was a blue floating disc over a stone pedestal. It was truly beautiful, all of us stepped inside.


End file.
